


Dinner

by MerryMissMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryMissMeow/pseuds/MerryMissMeow
Summary: A SuFin drabble. Finland has Sweden over for dinner.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, ahetaliabloginthisyear. My main is MerryMissMeow. Feel free to follow or whatnot!! :)

It was very normal for Finland to have invited Sweden over for dinner. They had talked about the weather and Hanatamgo and other goings on in each other’s homes. However Sweden could tell something was off.

Their meal was almost over and Finland had been wringing his napkin, and focused on his plate, which was unusual. He took a deep breath though and finally spoke, “You loved me all those years ago, didn’t you?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes.”

Finland shot his head up briefly, eyebrows raised, eyes widened, but then went back down to his plate. Pushing his potatoes around until he found his next words. “Wh-When did you stop?”

“Never said I did.”


End file.
